Marching On
by Paranoid Renegade
Summary: Her small peace of six years was interrupted by an owl requesting her presence at Hogwarts. It was a month away from the start of the new school year and she is needed at the request of the Headmaster. Coincidentally, Harry Potter starts his classes as a wizard this fall.
1. Chapter One: Feel Again

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the OC.**

**A/N: Yeap, I changed the story in a way. I think this one has a better chance and I actually enjoy this plot line better. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Hogwarts could never be contested for the title of home. These millennia old walls welcomed students, and staff every year to meet new people hoping that they would be friends, not enemies.

The woman currently walking through the very corridors of her home made a number of enemies than she would have hoped for. She made even a lesser number of acquaintances and merely a handful of she could trust to be her friends.

Her red cloak casted an eerie ambience onto her surroundings since light from the flames of the candles reflected the redness of the cloth onto the stone walls, almost as if Hogwarts was bleeding from the inside wherever she went.

She continued her walking pace past the entrance of the Great Hall. It was a month away before school would resume which meant she could freely use any route she wished without causing a feeling of dread to any unlucky youngling. Not that she would wish it upon anyone. Her cloak was a gift, quite literally, her most treasured gift. It was also cursed. But not of that at the moment, she had been requested for an audience with the current Headmaster.

* * *

"Albus." She greeted the old man curtly. He looked just as he had six years ago. He still wore the same half moon spectacles. The headmaster's long white beard was still tied at the same fashion, at the same height that greatly matched his light purple robes, not forgetting his pointy hat that had lopsided to the right of his head.

The office was the in a similar state of unchange. It still held the same paintings, set of knick knacks, and tools.

He looked up from his task, quill in hand. The old wizard's desk was piled with several parchments; obviously busy.

Dumbledore's white brows slowly crept up and came down again. He was in slight disbelief. It could have been the woman's appearance. Though, they had not met in quite a while.

"Welcome my dear, do sit down." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and offered some tea to his guest to which she had declined having remembered odd sensations of calmness after drinking a cup.

The witch took her the seat to the right, her cloak still on her person.

"Am I disturbing Albus? You're letter stated that our appointment would be at this time." She stated with a bit of concern. Upon closer inspection of the old wizard, the twinkling of his eyes was faint. Concern was greatly etched upon his face. But concerned for whom? Concerned of what?

"No, it is alright." He spoke reassuringly. "I am unexpectedly busy today, a few matters with the Ministry is all. I have a great deal to tell you and I think you do as well?"

I nodded my confirmation not wishing to say more or inquire any further unless he spoke himself.

"I need you, no –" Albus sighed and got up from his desk. He walked over to where his Phoenix was perched; it was getting very old. Fawkes was about a year or two away from the end of his cycle.

The headmaster stroked his familiar as he spoke. "We are in great need of you. A month from today will mark the start of a chain of events. Many events will occur some due predetermined circumstances, others by our future choices." He paused and looked at the short haired woman. He remembered how she used to have it long, half way down her torso. She always loved her dark brown hair but times had changed her and it showed. The woman still managed to retain a part of her youth but the pain and memories lingered on the scars.

Seated, she stared at the Headmaster in curiosity but a hint of anger was brewing inside.

"Albus… "She warned him. He must know what he was asking of her. What the amount of sacrifice she was to do if she agreed to his request yet again. Times were different nearly a decade ago. She had accepted this same request unwillingly. She had done everything in her power to make sure each task he set for her was done but in the end she couldn't do everything because the consequences of her actions orphaned a boy.

Her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself. This wasn't she expected of her small homecoming. In fact, she didn't quite expect anything. The only aspect she wanted was for him to tell her to let go. He never did. Part of her believed, he never will.

"Nothing if great concern has occurred yet but this is merely a preparation for what is to come." He explained calmly.

"And what exactly is to come Albus?" She snapped. She was staring at him again, this time with all the control she could muster.

"_He_ is."

"How exactly is he going to manage that from the grave Albus?" She said quite irritated. This is the first she had heard of him being mentioned for six years. She had escaped him and his destruction, a small peace.

"I do not know that for certain but I can assure you that October night, Voldemort was not defeated, not entirely." He replied calmy.

"Is that the truth?" Her brows scrunched in concern. Worry and fear were present upon her face.

"If you choose to believe it."

"If I don't?"

"Then you may leave." He stated as if it was the normal thing in the world.

So this was what it was. Not really a homecoming. The headmaster for some reason was always quite cold to her. He had less emotion for her than anyone else. Why could he care greatly for anyone or everyone else but her? Why was she the exception to the rule?

"What you're asking of me Albus is a great deal. Something, I had readily given up in my youth. Six years had made me realize my stupidity in agreeing to do whatever you asked of me. Six years made me realize my mistakes, what I could've done or what I should've done. Six years I never stayed in contact with anyone. And after six years, in the very first minute of our meeting you ask of me the same request without even a hint of hesitance?" She was standing, her voice cold and angry but she did not yell. The calm was enough to strike a small amount of guilt in the old wizard but he will not relent.

"Will you do it?"

"Do what? Sign myself to a demon once again so I can throw my life fighting another?" She snapped.

The old wizard still did not flinch. _He doesn't care for you._

The witch, unknown to her, stood two feet away from the headmaster. She had not realized that she had moved at all in her anger. She looked at him calculating. Watching his face for any sort of emotion for her. Still nothing but she wanted something from him.

"Promise me Albus, after everything is all said and done. And he is defeated, you will tell me to let it go." She requested, almost begging. "Promise me?" Her grey eyes searched his blue ones. They weren't quite as twinkling as before. She realized that maybe it was to get her hopes up, the hospitality and the slight concern - a small act to get her to say yes.

There was a short silence before he finally spoke. "You have my word if you choose to agree. But I must ask why it should be I that must say these words?"

She sighed, took a few steps away from the old man. Her back was turned to him when she spoke, looking at nothing in particular. "Because we both know that you and your brother are the only family I have left. You being the one who was closely involved with events at that time makes you the person that needs to say it." She stated calmly.

"I want to be free of it Albus. All of it. The only way I can fully come to terms with what I've done is if you say those words and mean it fully." She turned to him. She was holding back tears; she won't let them fall not in front of him. "I know why you won't say it. Because even though you loathe me for who I am, you still need me to do what is needed."

Nothing, the old man said nothing because he knows it is the truth. She continued.

"I don't know who you see in me but I am neither of my parents. I am not my father. I am not Grindelwald. Except for my eyes so Aberforth says. I am not your sister either. I will never be both." She told him, slightly surprised at her control, no tears had fallen.

Still nothing.

A small sigh escaped the witch before she spoke up again. "You know where to find me Albus. I will await your instructions by Owl and when this is over I can only hope, for your soul, that you will keep your promise." At that she left, leaving behind an old man with a single tear falling down his face.

* * *

"Saren?! Merlin's beard!" Aberforth exclaimed at the arrival of his niece at Hog's Head. He quickly made way for her from behind the bar and gave her a squeezing embrace.

She hugged him back just as much, missing his hugs. He was always her favorite. And Saren being his only niece, spoiled her quite a few times. It was odd how he was the total opposite to his brother when it came to her.

They stood there a bit longer before he broke it off. "Let's go on back so we can talk some more, don't want to ruin my reputation eh?" He whispered to her jokingly and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Did you speak with my brother?" He asked in concern, noticing that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

She merely nodded.

"Forget going on back then. C'mon now." He led her to the bar and made her sit on one of the bar stools. He went around, behind the counter and prepared her favorite drink – Butterbeer.

"There 'ya go." He passed it on to her.

She took a sip at first, then a swig, until she finished the glass in one breath. Saren gave a sigh of comfort at the drink. Then came the loudest burp one could muster from a woman.

Her eyes grew wide, as her cheeks took on a pink tinge. "Excuse me." She apologized sheepishly.

Her uncle harrumphed in frustration, which only furthered her embarrassment until he held up a finger that spiked her curiosity. He took a glass and filled it with his helping of Butterbeer, downed it in one go. Then gave the loudest, mind numbing burp one could only imagine.

Saren's mouth fell open. He only grinned at her. Both stayed that way for a few more seconds before laughing and banging the counter in enjoyment like a pair of babbling baboons.

_Now this was a homecoming._

* * *

**A/N: YEAP. And Saren is pronounced the same way it was pronounced in Mass Effect. **


	2. Chapter Two: Instructions

**Chapter Two: Instructions**

**Disclaimer: My OC (except name). The rest is owned by Queen Rowling.**

* * *

_Saren,_

_Your task is to watch over Harry Potter. In the next month, he will be sorted into a house. As we cannot concretely predict which house he will belong to, you have been assigned as the First Year Advisor as your cover._

_You will make sure the first years settle in well. Make sure they do not get lost in between classes and abide by the rules. You will also serve as their comfort as most of these children experience separation anxieties. _

_This is a basic description of your cover; more instruction is in the contents of the other parchment. _

_Yes, if you wish to serve as a Teacher's Assistant to a Professor, you may do so. _

_As to your main task, it is similar to the one I have assigned to you before. You will shadow him as best as you can without revealing your purpose as well as protect him from serious danger. _

_There will be a staff meeting tonight at five. _

_~Albus Dumbledore_

"Incendio!" Saren growled the spell and the parchment burst into flames. She watched it burn on the coffee table. Her wand still pointed at the flame, anger controlling it from spreading but it grew bigger.

"Aquamenti!"

The witch snapped out of her reverie. Aberforth stood opposite her with a look concern and curiosity. "You do not favor the contents?" He asked.

"Not one bit." She spat, as she stared at the now wet ashes of the parchment on the coffee table.

"A letter from your dear brother detailing my tasks." Saren said mockingly. "I'm to babysit the first years as my cover then he assigned to me the same task I was given all those years ago!" She pounded her fist on the table.

Aberforth flinched slightly. He and Albus had their disagreements. They were still brothers but when it came to Saren things were very touchy. Albus was always strict with her. He constantly gave her high goals. When she would fail, it was punishment. When she would succeed, there was hardly any praise. Aberforth compensated for that at best. He was more capable of balancing the two.

Two very different styles of raising the daughter of their sister. _What would she have said?_ Aberforth thought.

"What is the task?" The old wizard asked. It may not have been the best of questions but it would remind her of what she needed to do as well as start letting go of her past. Aberforth hardly agreed to the methods his brother uses on Saren but they were effective in a way since he relied upon him to help guide their niece.

Saren threw a deadly look at her Uncle searching his face. Irritated even more at his calm demeanor, she stood and turned her back to him. Her fight wasn't with him.

Taking a breath, to calm her self down. She spoke mechanically, "The same task. Watch over them- him. Make sure he is protected without the person knowing. Alert Albus if things go awry. Then if you must, protect the person in exchange for your life."

Having rehearsed this over and over again, replaying every event, but nothing could sum up to her failure. It her fault, her weakness.

Her Uncle placed a hand on her shoulder, she relaxed a bit and sighed. "He knows I failed the first time, and he knows I'll fail –"

"No." Aberforth said firmly. At that Saren spun around to meet the eyes of her uncle, seeking counsel. "This your second chance. He wants you to earn it and to make sure you've changed."

Saren, with her jaw clenched, simply nodded. _He is right but have I changed? _

* * *

"As you all know, in two weeks time, students will be returning to Hogwarts." Albus spoke to the whole staff of Hogwarts.

The meeting was held in the Staff Room. Seeing as Saren had no idea where it was, she was quite lost. Luckily, in a sense, she ran into a Professor Quirrell. She found him quite odd and his name perfectly fit his stutter – Quirinus.

Clenching her fist for the third time that hour, she still couldn't shake off the feeling. Her mind had drifted off as to what Albus was saying, her thoughts going back to the handshake.

The inattentive witch still couldn't understand what had happened. She felt as if something had reconnected in the back of her subconscious when she shook Quirrell's hand.

A faint whisper of darkness lurked as the _reconnection_ was established. It was still there hovering. Waiting for it to pounce, and Saren was lost as to fighting it. However familiar or greatly alluring the whisper was she didn't like it one bit.

Saren felt someone nudge her right arm. She looked up to see every staff member look at her. Some with welcoming smiles, one with concern, one other with wonder, another snidely, and the twinkling blue eyes with unknown emotions.

She simply gave a small smile in return. The clenching of her right fist hadn't gone unnoticed by Albus and the dark haired man across from her.

"So have you decided as to which Professor you would assist in their classes?" Albus inquired calmy.

Her eyebrows were raised slightly. He had only given the initial inquiry a few hours ago, and he wanted an answer _now_. She sighed; Saren had to think on her feet.

"Well, I figured I would inquire with the Professors first as to who shall need my assistance the most. Or, have you place me with whom you see fit Headmaster." She said, almost daring the Headmaster to put me with Binns but shuddered inwardly, hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Very well, we shall discuss it after the meeting is adjourned." He stated and the meeting continued.

She raised a brow at him in wonder. She thought for a moment but merely shrugged it off. Albus couldn't possibly start to _care _for her, could he? If it were a few years ago, he would've gladly sent her off to Binns, if not Trelawney. Everyone knows her affinity towards Divination – nonsense.

* * *

"No. Please, anyone but Quirrell." She begged Albus.

They were at the Headmaster's office, a few minutes after the meeting.

The old wizard looked at her. "Why ever not? He is relatively new to the school and will need your assistance."

"Yes, I understand your reason behind it but I –" She didn't continue. What was she? Scared? Saren didn't know for she still couldn't comprehend what had happened earlier today.

"What is it?" Albus asked softly. There it was again. Is he trying to change or merely trying to coax an answer from his ward?

Twinkling blue eyes saw the fear in the younger grey ones. He also didn't miss the slight appearances of black wisps. Then concern etched across the Headmaster's wrinkled face.

"You're scared." He stated just above a whisper, more to himself than Saren who could've easily heard it if she weren't caught up in her musings.

"Please Albus, anyone but him. I know I'm not in a position to beg but there's something… something Dark about him." That statement alone shocked both her and Albus. The headmaster was more controlled, however, Saren's right hand was clenching and unclenching once again - her mind, a frenzy.

"I fear I will regret this decision, however, if you feel as such then I need you to keep an eye on Quirrell as we-"

"If you regret it why make it?!" Saren screamed at him, shaking in anger and fear. "You know the possible consequences of these actions and yet you still have me do them!"

Albus face was still calm and collected however the twinkle in his eyes diminished slightly. He knew the risks of it but if his niece's instincts were right then _he _must be here. Staring at his niece, he wished it wouldn't be so. Her recovery from the last task took over a year and even then it still wasn't one hundred percent. It degraded their relationship further. Saren grew angrier with her Uncle and he only saw regret and guilt when he looked at her.

"You are who we need right now. Your position makes you the best possible candidate. If you think you will be tempted yet again, I have someone who can help you stray away from it." Albus said imperatively.

Saren looked up to her Uncle in disbelief. Asset. That was all she was an asset. A pawn in this game of chess against _him_. _Does he even try to care? _

"_This your second chance. He wants you to earn it and to make sure you've changed."_

It took a few minutes for Saren to gather herself. "I'll do it." She stated mechanically.

Dumbledore nodded with a passive face hiding the fear of losing his niece yet again. He doesn't show it, fearing those very eyes that she inherited from her father.

* * *

**AN: I think this is a late update. I apologize, way busy. **


End file.
